


Brother Bound

by GoldenScroll



Series: Brotherbound [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sam Whump, Sick Sam Winchester, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U<br/>When violent gangster Dean Winchester decides to go a step too far (even for him) and decides to kidnap his own estranged younger brother and hold him to ransom for money he feels is rightfully owed what can possibly go wrong.</p><p>*chapter 6 now edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N I will be adding characters and tags as I go to this story so please keep an eye out for triggers. Sam is 21 in this story and Dean 30 ( the age gap is relevant to the fact dean left when Sam was 7) Hope you enjoy.

 

chapter 1

 

Dean pulled up outside the house, he'd hoped he would never have to see it again, be had never intended to come back but there you go, his life had never gone to plan.  
As he walked up the magnificent driveway towards an even more magnificent house be tried not to remember, didn't want to think about small pudgy hands offering him his teddy to share, didn't want to recall a mop of brown hair falling over large puppy hazel eyes whilst asking  
"what's the matter deany, why are you sad?"  
and he certainly didn't want to think about the same small figure a couple of years later clutching the same small teddy looking out of his window, tears streaming down his face the day Dean left for good.

 

Dean had always had a temper, especially when he felt that he had been wronged, and he knew be had been wronged, he had ended up with nothing and they had everything. However Dean had never even considered taking it out on Sam, until now, Anyway Sam wasn't a child any more, he wasn't his 'Sammy' any more, he scoffed to himself over his childhood naivety and the stupid nickname. Sam would be a grown up now and he was rich too. He would be like every other spoilt snot nosed rich kid, stuck up and self indulgent, and Dean didn't care tuppence for that 'Sam'

 

He braced himself for his stupid bitch of a mother as he slammed the large glamorous knocker against the wooden door but it wasn't his mother who answered, instead he was greeted by that same mop of brown hair, and those same large hazel eyes. Only this time they didn't belong to a small boy clutching a teddy. This time they belonged to a tall skinny giant. Whose first words were  
"Dean?, is that you?"

A\N Short I know this is more like a prologue to put the feelers out there.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

"Dean is that you?" Sam couldn't believe his eyes, he had often daydreamed when he was younger of this moment, of his older brother turning up on the door step, apologising and promising he would never leave him alone again. Those dreams of course had faded with age and he had come to accept that he would most likely never see his brother again, he had even grimly accepted the fact that Dean was probably dead. Yet here stood a man looking remarkably like an older version of the 16 year old boy who had slammed the gate behind him, slammed the gate on his life with them 14 years ago.

 

Dean wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't really planned any of this, maybe part of him hadn't expected Sam to recognise him after all this time, maybe that would of been better, but it was too late to be sentimental now. He had a job to do, that's all he had to do focus on the job.  
"Hey Sammy, look at you all grown up, who'd have though a little shrimp like you would grow so damn tall'' He tried his best big brother act, he needed Sam to fall for the goof.  
" Where's mom?'' he really was starting to wonder where the old bat was.

 

"Mom's not here, she's away" figured, probably somewhere exotic, spoiling herself on his fathers money, he clenched his fists slightly at the thought.  
"what are you doing here Dean? Are you in trouble? Do you need money?'' Was that concern in his brothers voice? Dean shook it off.  
"Woah Sammy, slow down, do I need an excuse to visit my own family? I mean I know it's been a while......'' he tailed off  
" been a while? BEEN A WHILE? ITS BEEN 14 DAMN YEARS DEAN!!'' Sam was getting angry, this wasn't good, he didn't really want to have to knock him out not at this stage any way.  
"I know Sammy, I'm sorry, I meant to call, to visit, really I did, It's just I travel a lot with work y'know, and then it just seemed like it had been so long''  
" To hell you did Dean! I thought you were DEAD!'' Dean wasn't sure if he felt sick because of the fuss his brother was making, pretending like he gave a shit or whether he was just hungry it was hard to tell.  
" well I'm here now, I know it's not the same but maybe we could take a ride out? Grab a burger and you can fill me in on your life now?''

 

Sam got up and wondered across to the window, his eyes lingered on the black impala at the edge of the driveway, it didn't look all that flash, not like you'd expect from someone who was always away working. He didn't really believe his brother and he thought it was a cheek him just turning up here out of the blue, did he have any idea how it felt to grow up with a missing brother, jumping at every knock on the door, hoping for good news, dreading the bad news, just waiting for any news that never came. He felt like telling him to do one, but then there was that small childish fear that if be did, if he wasted this chance, he might face another 14 years of dread. Or worse maybe this time he really would never see Dean again.  
"Fine, I'll take a ride with you, but that's it, no promises you can't just waltz back in here and expect everything to just be 'ok' ''  
Dean threw his arms up in the air, who knew his little brother would turn out to be such a whiny bitch.

 

Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he drove, his brother sat silently in the passengers seat, a burger placed in his lap which he'd barely even touched.  
" you gonna eat that?''  
Sam shrugged  
"why you want it? "  
"Well I ain't one to let it go to waste, but I really think you should have it, look like you could gain a few pounds'' Sam shot him a bitch face, he saw it in the mirror. In a different time and place he might have smiled.  
" So what are you doing with yourself now? You got a job or you still living off mom?'' he said the last part with bitterness.  
"I'm in my third year of college''  
Dean started, it made him feel funny to think of his little brother having a life, going to college  
"Any ladies on the scene?'' He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, who went a bright shade of magenta  
" uh... yeah one.....''  
This time Dean did spare a chuckle, watching his brother get embarrassed over girls it was kinda funny. His face soon returned to sobriety as he pulled up outside HQ, an underground bunker that he and the crew had used for years mainly when they had to lie low. Kidnapping wasn't their usual gig, usually they stuck to theft; Cars, houses.... banks. The police had come close though now on a couple of occasions, and it was becoming harder to keep their identity hidden, they needed another way of making cash fast, something way out of their usual comfort zone, something the police wouldn't automatically connect to them. "Dean where are we? I don't really know this area, um... I should get back now I've got loads of college work to finish off'' Sam was beginning to feel a little uneasy. Feeling something sharp press into his side, his head spun round and his eyes widened in shock. "Dean? Wha ..... what are you doing?'' The hard object was the barrel of a gun, his own brother was holding him at gun point.


	3. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

 

"Move slowly, no funny business'' Dean gestured with the gun towards the bunker.

"No'' Dean stopped, he hadn't expected that

"move it Sam or I'll...'' he never got to finish his sentance

" you'll what Dean, you gonna shoot me? Well even if you are sick enough to shoot your own brother, I know you're not stupid enough. This is about money right?'' Dean didn't say anything but Sam continued anyway '' well I don't think mom is going to pay a ransom for her 'dead' son, don't you think she's going to want some proof that I'm still alive? You're not going to shoot me Dean''p>

Dean gritted his teeth, so the kid had figured it out, he was almost proud of his brothers defiance but he needed to do this, the others were counting on him and besides it wasn't like the money wasn't his anyway.

 

"Stop it with the smarts Sam, just because I shoot you doesn't mean you'll die, so if you are attached in any way to your kneecaps I would shift it if I were you '' Sam visibly paled but stood and slowly started to move.

 

Once inside the bunker he was greeted by the rest of the crew who looked as though they were all on tenterhooks

"This the boy?'' Jeff asked tersely, Dean nodded '' take him to the basement, we've prepared it for him already besides, it's pretty much sound proof down there so no one can hear him scream.'' Sam shifted, his eyes wide, what the hell were they planning on doing to him?''

 

 

Jeff was the boss, the leader if you like. No one really knew much about his background, just that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of him. Dean had seen what happened to people that did. Though to Dean ever since Jeff had pulled him shivering from the streets that October night 14 years ago he had been more like a father to him than anything else. He had offered him a place to stay at the bunker and given him food and protection, he had even insisted that Dean train with Cas (Jeff most artful thief) before he was allowed to go on an actual job.

 

 

Dean pushed Sam roughly down the steps towards the basement still digging the gun into his side, aware that he was being followed, probably by Chad considering the quieter footfalls. Sam stayed eerily quiet which made Dean feel uncomfortable. The kid had to be terrified so why did he seem so damn calm.

The basement wasn't laid out quite as he had expected, there was a blanket in one corner with chains hanging down around it from the wall behind. The same dingy flickering bulb that had been there for a long time provided the only illumination in the room.

"Uh we're chaining him up?'' Dean tried to sound indifferent to the situation but he was still a little shocked he had expected a bed with some proper blankets '' it's freezing down here, don't want him snuffing it before we get our money'' he heard a small choking sound from his otherwise silent brother but chose to ignore it.

" Boss chose the layout'' Chad, who had indeed been the one to follow him shrugged '' kinda feel bad for him y'know especially with him being your brother an all'' Chad shifted from one foot to the other whilst looking at the floor. Chad was younger than the rest of them, he was about the same age as Sam, he wasn't Jeffs usual type of recruit in terms of muscle and attitude, but he had no family to miss him and he was quite useful in terms of a look out, no one really ever suspected him with his baby faced looks. He was also quite stealthy, maybe with further training with Cas that would become an asset.

"Just because biologically he is related to me doesn't mean he is family, It doesn't mean I have to give a shit how he is treated'' Dean didn't want the others thinking he was going to go soft under the current circumstances. As though to prove a point he pushed Sam harshly down on to the blanket and began fixing his wrists to the chains on the wall, all the while his brother remained silent, revealing no emotion to the events that were happening around him. Using strips of old rope Dean secured his prisoners feet together in an impossible bind that he had practised time and time again on hostages during their robberies.  
"you'd better gag him as well just in case'' a second voice echoed from the basement steps, Dean turned to face one of his oldest friends, he and Christian had been trained together and were the same age, over the years they had come to be like brothers. Chis was leaning over the damaged wooden Bannister grinning, in his hand he held what looked like a ball gag!?  
"where the hell did you get that?'' Dean gaped at him  
"hey hey bro since when did I have to explain my personal exploits to you'' Chris wiggled his eyebrows with his reply.  
Dean shook his head catching the gag single handed as Chris tossed it lazily from where he was standing. Chris was Jeffs typical recruit, brawn with a cocky attitude.

Looking down at the gag in his hand Dean felt it was a little excessive it seemed wrong to use it on Sam somehow, also hadn't Jeff said the basement was pretty much sound proof? He considered not using it but then he was aware of the other two watching him hesitate and he didn't want to seem weak, he reached down to fasten it to Sam's face when he noticed his little brother was shaking violently, it might of just been the cold but Dean didn't reckon so. Sam's eyes flickered to the two men watching and then to Dean as though he was fighting some inner battle, then he started shaking his head violently.  
"No Dean don't'' his eyes pleaded '' not that thing... not that... I'll be quiet I swear'' he squeezed his eyes shut as his older brother forcefully shoved the ball gag into his mouth, still shaking his head. His whole body shaking violently. Dean though maybe he was having a panic attack it would be hardly surprising given the circumstances. He decided it would probably be better for him if he was just left alone for a while, he wasn't sure why the fuss over the gag, but even if he was slightly disconcerted by the agonized look in Sam's eyes, he would get over it. He turned to leave, the others taking his lead.

 

 

Alone in the basement Sam was struggling to focus, the ropes, the gag! oh god the horrible suffocating gag that filled his mouth, it was happening to him all over again, except this time it was Dean who was doing this to him, Dean who he had somehow become a hero in his imagination, the big brother who would never of let that 'incident' happen if he'd of been there...... but he would of ........ because now he was doing just the same and he didn't care that Sam was mentally reliving all his worst memories, he didn't care about Sam at all. He tried to regain a little composure, he didn't want the humiliation of Dean or any of those other men finding him balling his eyes out like an idiot, besides it wasn't going to be like the other time, it wasn't he kept telling himself, Dean wasn't that much of a monster he couldn't be could he?

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

 

Dean was sat with Chad, Chris and Jeff in the kitchen at the bunker, Dean had got Sam to make the call to his mother that morning, he'd gotten a sick sense of satisfaction hearing her screeching on the other end. Chris had done the talking on their behalf using voice distortion, Jeff had thought it too risky to use Dean even with his voice disguised.  
" Just need one of you guys to rough him up a bit for the video, we want the bitch to pay up fast'' Jeff was standing, one arm out stretched holding the back of his chair. Chad looked positively sick at the suggestion but Chris just shrugged  
"woteva, I'll do It, it'll be fun, don't like skinny rich boys anyway''  
"Dean?'' Jeff looked across at him, like he was expecting some reaction, he swallowed  
"what's it got to do with me? Chris is more than happy to oblige and we both know he's more than capable'' Dean liked Chris, he liked Chris a lot but he knew his friend had a devils streak, and maybe his heart was sinking ever so slightly for the kid in the basement.  
"That's not what I meant, you okay with this? Do you need to go out, get some air while Chris completes'' good old Jeff always talking on work terms 'completes' like Chris was just a computer programmer or something. Again he felt the need to prove he was on top of this situation.  
"Why does everyone think I give a shit, I'm going in on this with Chris just to prove a point'' Jeff sighed, as though Dean were still just a stroppy teenager with a chip on his shoulder, but he didn't argue.

 

Sam was sat hunched over, arms aching and freezing cold when he heard them coming. He was kinda relieved when he saw that one of his visitors was Dean. The phone call that morning hadn't been so bad, he'd felt terrible hearing his mother so distressed but at least that was all they'd asked him to do, maybe it really was just a case of Dean needing the cash badly, why else would he put Sam through this? 

" okay kid listen up'' it was the guy that had spoken to his mother on the phone that morning '' you think you're something special don't you? Huh? Flash cars?? Big houses an I bet you got a string of pretty college girls waiting for you back home too huh?'' Sam didn't like where this was going especially when he saw the knife. Oh god oh god!! He couldn't breathe again the gag choking him as he felt himself getting dizzy, his eyes flickered to Dean, please let this be an empty threat, please. It wasn't. The man unchained his wrists and started to remove his shirt. Not that.... not that again, he didn't want him to touch him. He was aware of his own muffled anguished cries, stifled by the gag as the man sliced his way through the shirt and began cutting into Sam's chest. He was crying he could feel his hot tears wet on his cheeks as pain seared through his body. 

 

Dean tried not to display any kind of emotion as he watched Chris slicing away at his brothers skin, watching him writhe and squeal like a pig, the gag chafing the corners of his mouth as he tried to cry out, and all the while those huge hazel eyes were focused on him, pleading with him to make this stop. Anger over took Dean how dare his brat little brother try to guilt trip him, he should just be grateful Dean hadn't offed him the minute that phone call had been made. He strode forward shoving Chris out of the way wrenching Sam's head back by his hair  
"shut up fuckin screaming do ya hear me? Shut the fuck up you're pathetic, I'm glad I left you, look at the state of you'' Dean was livid, violently shaking Sam's head ignoring the terrified sobbing and choking, and then he did it, he swung his fist back and cracked Sam right across his face, blood spurting from underneath his knuckles and his brother went limp, as quickly as the temper had hit him it dispersed. What had he done? He dropped Sam's hair from his vice grip as though he'd been stung. He dropped to his knees beside his brothers bloodied form, his fingers pressing against the neck feeling for a pulse, relief only washing over him when he found one.  
"he's alive'', he said turning to face Chris, who didn't seem to be overly fussed by Deans out burst, probably thought it had added to the effect they were trying to achieve  
" just as well, don't think boss would be impressed if we took him out just yet'' Dean froze at that statement. He hadn't thought about what they were going to do with Sam once the money arrived. In all honesty Dean hadn't thought any further than the money. Watching Chris go on ahead of him he bent down once more towards the battered unconscious form, and with one swift movement, he removed the wretched ball gag, shoving it into his pocket with force, he hadn't liked it anyway the thing made him shudder, then pulling the blanket from under Sam he neatly arranged it on top. There was no sense in Sam choking or freezing to death was there? He reasoned with himself. Like Chris had said, Jeff wouldn't want Sam to die..... he tried to push away the thought of 'yet'. Leaving the basement, Dean was unaware of the two brilliant sapphire eyes that had been watching him from the shadows.

 

A/N please feel free to leave any comments, I welcome and suggestions and really appreciate the kudos! Sorry if there are many grammar/spelling mistakes. If any one wants to be my beta please feel free


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

"You should not have done this Dean'' Dean nearly jumped out of his skin and off his bed where he'd been trying to get some shut eye and forget about the incident in the basement.

"Cas? What are you doing in here? Don't you know its rude not to knock'' Grouchily Dean rose to a sitting position, meeting his comrades eyes somewhat reluctantly. " You should not have done this to your brother Dean'' Castiel repeated himself with a little more clarity this time. ' _oh here we go, Cas was here to preach'_

''Go on... '' Dean decided to humour his friend for the minute at least, Cas hadn't been a fan of the kidnapping idea, in fact he'd refused to have any part in it at all. He could be like that sometimes, self righteous, he never committed any acts of violence when they were out on a job he never got involved in that part, but he could slip past an entire army without one witness report, he was also trained in martial arts (which he only ever used defensively) and he was unofficially the groups doctor, he'd trained in medicine when he was at college, or so he said. Dean couldn't actually picture Cas as an average college kid. Castiel was shorter than Dean with jet black hair and two huge blue eyes, and although he was in his mid thirties, he still retained youthful good looks.

 

"Do you know that your brother is terrified Dean? I've been watching him since you bought him here''

"Well that's kinda creepy dude, anyone ever told you, you need to get a hobby'' Dean tried to turn the conversation round humorously not liking where this was headed. Cas had always spoken to him blatantly, and for some reason he was pretty much the only person who could ever touch Dean emotionally, in a place Dean kept so tightly wound up he sometimes forgot himself  it even existed.

"That young man is traumatized, he is clearly not the brattish spoiled child you led us to believe he was, did you know he has nightmares? he screams out when he is asleep and has panic attacks when he is awake, it leads me to believe that he may of suffered something else prior to this event, and this is only making it worse. I am disappointed Dean, I saw what happened earlier in the basement, I can't believe you are that far removed from that lonely 16 year old boy who came here all those years ago, terrified and alone. Do you remember Dean? I found you one night hiding in that very same basement'' Dean looked away, he remembered of course he remembered, he had been distraught, he'd deserted the only person that mattered to him because he'd had to. "do you remember that peculiar necklace you were clutching, the same one you wear under your top, where you think no one can see'' Dean touched his neckline where the necklace sat dangling down so the pendant lay just above his heart. " Do you remember when I asked you where you got it, where you said it came from?'' Dean was fighting emotions, emotions that threatened to spill like the tears which stung bitterly in his eyes.

"I said...'' he gasped, ''I told you it was a present.... '' Dean wasn't doing this, Castiel couldn't make him do this.

"a present from who Dean?'' Deans banged his fist against the wall, fighting the urge to bang his fists against Castiel 

"' A PRESENT FROM SAM DAMN YOU!! I told you it was a present from Sam'' he said the last part calmer trying to get a grip on his emotions, gritting his teeth as he spoke again ''now will you please get out'' Dean felt his temper rising but when he turned to face Castiel his friend was gone, and Dean was alone. The Dean Cas remembered was dead, Dean himself had buried him a long time ago, along with his stupid childish memories of a little brother that didn't exist, but as Dean lay in bed that night he felt his fingers move towards the pendant round his neck.

A/N short I know, sorry I just wanted this to be a chapter in itself, hope its still ok


	6. Chapter 5

 

 

When Sam opened his eyes the first thing that he felt was pain, pain all over his body especially his chest and face where he had been assaulted, the rest of him ached from the hours of being unconscious on the hard stone basement floor. The second thing Sam felt was relief, relief that the wretched ball gag was no longer tearing his mouth apart and suffocating him and also that his hands were no longer chained uncomfortably to the wall behind him. The ropes binding his feet were his only current restriction.

A bowl of what looked like thick porridge and a glass of water had been set next to his blanket, however unappealing this meal may be Sam wolfed both down as though it was the only meal he'd ever had, in all honesty it had probably been a day and a half since the hamburger in the car with Dean although he'd barely touched it, and water had been offered to him with some regularity albeit not regularly enough to soothe Sam's now raging thirst. 

Sam looked about him feeling an urgency in his chest, If he didn't get out now he was going to die, there was nothing left of the 'Dean' he remembered, nothing left of the strong protective older brother who chased off school yard bullies and whose gentle arms had pulled a younger version of himself into a warm embrace when he awoke from childish night terrors before pulling Sam's bed spread right up to his chin and reading him one of his favourite stories until blissful sleep had taken him once more. No. that person wasn't here. It wasn't that person that had bought Sam here and attacked him, Sam winced remembering how Dean had actually hit him. he had no doubts now that Dean would eventually kill him, and maybe he would let one of those horrible friends of his slice him up again or worse, Sam gulped.

Pushing himself up weakly on his hands, Sam began to pull himself towards the basement steps, he needed to get his hands on something sharp to cut though the ropes binding his feet, with great difficulty he hauled himself to the top of the stairs, remembering they had passed a small kitchen area he thought maybe he could get hold of a knife or something from there but Damnit! he could hear voices coming from that direction but luckily not from the entrance to the bunker, but he couldn't make a dash for it with his feet still wound up.  _think sam! think?_ It hit him with as much force as Deans fist  _of course his pocket knife!_ He could only put the fact that he hadn't remembered it before down to the current traumatic situation, that and maybe the bang he'd taken to the head. Wasting no further time he shuffled himself into a seated position, shoving his hand down into his back pocket, thanking the gods that this group were obviously amateur and had forgotten to search him for weapons, or maybe Sam just didn't come across as the sort of guy who carried anything more dangerous than a pack of extra strong gum, either way he was grateful. Cutting the ropes effortlessly he stood. Free.

 

 _It_ was time to make the video for his mother, just a little snippet of Sam all beat up to make her realize that his wasn't some kind of joke operation. Dean had agreed to it hadn't he? Actually the more Dean thought about things the more unsettled be became, ok he'd agreed to kidnapping Sam, but as far as he could remember that was it. He hadn't agreed to mentally and physically torturing his younger brother, and some of the suggestions (whether they were serious or not) had begun to make Dean feel sick. Chris had actually offered to 'fuck Sam sideways and get his rich arse begging' Now Dean wasn't a good man, he'd hurt people pretty bad in the past, emotionally and physically, his morality was definitely questionable, but he had never 'raped' or 'killed' anyone, he didn't 'play' with his hostage victims. He just did the job, got the money and left. This situation with Sam was becoming a lot more complicated.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Dean wearily glanced to where he had left his little brother battered and unconscious the night before, his heart sinking a little at the memory. With a jolt Dean realized that there was no hunched over form where he had left it. Sam was gone! Reaching down to his pocket out of habit Dean checked his gun was still in place, he turned to run back up the stairs, no longer sure if the panic and the pounding in his chest was worry for himself and the others over being caught or if it was worry for the poor young vulnerable man, badly cut up and most probably in pain, running about in an unknown area lost and frightened. Whichever it was Dean knew he needed to find his little brother and fast.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 now edited

Chapter 6

Sam spilled out on to the open road outside the bunker, he couldn't stay in blatant sight out here on the open stretch, on foot he would be easily picked up by his captors in their vehicles. To the side of the road there were trees, he figured if he stayed just out of sight along the road he could go a distance without being seen and the try to hitchhike his way back to a known area when he could be sure that the others had passed.

tumbling along a few metres on he saw a white van parked in a ditch just off side the road, perhaps a long distance driver stopping for a nap, Sam could ask him for a ride, looking down at himself he realised he probably looked a mess, a torn shirt, torso covered in blood and a swollen face. He wouldn't blame the van driver if he took one look and drove straight off but he bad to give it a try. 

Tripping as he stumbled towards it he got right up close to the window of the van where a middle aged over weight man with black hair and a black moustache was leant over the steering wheel, he tapped gingerly on the glass and the man woke with a start, winding down the window, eyeing Sam up and down as he did so.  
" whaddaya want?'' he asked gruffly  
" please sir, I need a ride into town'' Sam tried his best to sound calm given the situation  
" any other folks out here with you'' Sam's stomach clenched as he thought about the frantic search that was probably going on right now.  
" no.. no sir just me'' the driver eyed Sam's bloodied torso suspiciously but shrugged  
" yeah ok, got some stuff in the back that needs dumping if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand'' Sam only too eager to get out of this situation and back home nodded enthusiastically.

The lorry driver pulled the back doors of the van open and gestured for Sam to jump inside, inside Sam instantly realized that something wasn't right, there was a hospital bed pushed right up against the far side, he couldn't see any boxes or anything else for that matter that looked like it needed moving. He felt a weight pressing against his back and he closed his eyes tightly, only he could be stupid enough to walk out of one terrible situation to walk straight into another.  
" what's a pretty boy like you doing all alone in this neck of the woods eh'' the thick lustful voice that drawled in Sam's ear made him swallow sickly in terror.  
" please'' he rasped '' I just need a ride home'' Sam spun round pushing the driver away from him in fear.  
" you want my help you're gonna pay for it'' Sam felt his hair being pulled roughly as his arm was twisted and he was pushed towards the bed.  
" no please... please'' Sam closed his eyes in dread as tears leaked easily from them.

 

Dean scoured the roadside looking for any sign of his injured brother, he had almost given up when he spotted the parked van in a ditch just off the road side. Wearily he pulled the impala in just behind it with the intention of asking this guy if he'd seen a bloodied young man heading in this direction, he figured sam would be almost impossible to miss thanks to their earlier antics, Dean swallowed back the feeling of guilt and pushed himself out of the driver side of the vehicle.  
He was slightly perturbed when he found no driver up front, then he beard banging coming from the back. He paused, something wasn't quite right he could hear voices.  
" no please, what are you doing please'' the voice was panicked and higher than Dean had heard it before but it was unmistakably Sam.  
A feeling he had long since pushed deep down inside him began to resurface and it was without any thought whatsoever that he smashed the back doors of the van in with athletic ease, hand paused on his gun. The sight that met him made Deans stomach turn, Some fat old geezer had his flailing younger brother pressed over what looked like a hospital bed? And to his horror His sweaty fat hands were pulling Sam's trousers down. There was no thought in Deans next actions, only instinct as he smashed the sweaty pervert across the head with his gun and proceeded to mash his face with his fist,  
" get the puck away from my fuckin brother' Dean paused with each word before reigning his fist down again and again. Once he was sure that the man had passed out he pulled his gun from his pocked and pushed it against the mans head.

 

" DEAN NO!!'' 

 

Dean turned to look at his little brother in amazement.  
"'no?'' shaking his head he rose to grip Sam's shoulders, easing the grip slightly as he flinched '' do you know what he was going to do to you Sammy?'' Sam nodded looking down at the floor. At that moment Dean decided that having Sam with his big puppy dog eyes, cherubic face and floppy hair was worse that having a bloody sister.  
"' and you expect me to just let him go?'' Sam shrugged, he wanted to scream at Dean that it was too late to save him from people like 'that' that Sam had already suffered things that Dean could probably only imagine through nightmares, but he didn't, at that moment he felt like Dean might shoot everyone on the planet if Sam told him the truth, although the irony of the situation made Sam want to laugh. Instead Sam gestured towards the man.  
" I don't want anyone to die for me'' he didn't add that he wasn't worth it, and chose to ignore the incredulous look Dean was giving him.  
" I take it you've come to take me back?'' Dean nodded weakly but made no attempt to take Sam by any kind of force. 

 

Dean felt something different as he Closed his brothers side of the impala behind him.

A/N sorry I realized that this was unreadable with all the errors hope its better mow.


	8. Chapter 7

 

 

Chapter 7

 

 

Dean started the engine of the impala, glancing towards his brother in the passenger seat, something wasn't right, Sam's head was lolling on one side, his face had turned a creamy shade of white and green replacing the usual tanned complexion with a hint of youthful rouge. His long dark lashed eyelids were falling over heavy shadowed eyes.

" Sam!'' Dean reached over and in a panic hit the young mans shoulder harder than he really meant to. Sam's eyes flew back open and he turned to face Dean, he wasn't looking good, Sam was not looking good at all.

 

"Not now Dean'' he croaked eyelids falling once more '' c..can we talk about this later I..I don't feel too good'' his words slurred slightly as sleep began to overcome him.

 

Dean slapped his brothers shoulder again, less harshly than before, It occurred to him that Sam could be suffering from a number of ailments bought on by his current predicament, his cuts could of become infected, he could of contracted pneumonia or be suffering from exaughstion, all of which could be extremely dangerous, he would have to get Cas to take a look at him, but he needed Sam to stay awake until they got back to the bunker.

 

" hey hey, Sammy I know, we can talk about this later I promise but you gotta try and stay awake for me ok? It's real important that you do. Ask me a question anything go on''

 

"mmmm... Dean.... I'm so tired please.....'' Sam whined like he was a kid again and shuffled to get comfier in his chair

 

" DAMNIT! Sam! do as I say'' The palm of Deans fist struck the steering wheel with force causing them to swerve in the road, an oncoming car beeped his horn loudly as it over took.  Dean ignored it, his only concern now was for Sam.

 

 

" Ok ok.. why are you always so grouchy?'' Sam mumbled, forcing his eyes to remain open with great difficulty '' are you young to let me go?''

 

Dean swallowed, ok he had said to ask him anything, he couldn't really blame the kid for asking the most obvious.

 

" technically that's two questions, the first is easy I was born grouchy'' although he smiled just a little as he answered that, hoping Sam would see, he heard a small snort that could of been a hidden laugh.

 

" ok..and the second?'' Sam's voice was growing fainter, not far now. Dean strummed the steering wheel impatiently with his fingers

 

"Ok, kid I know I said anything but can you give your old bro a break? We will talk about that I promise but there are a lot of things that I need to explain to you about this situation and I'm not sure right now you're going to fully process it'' He saw Sam nod weakly in the mirror.

"s... kay Dean, just please make it quick'' Dean's heart sank, that wasn't what he had meant, now on top of everything else Sam thought Dean was going to kill him. In truth Dean wasn't sure what was going to happen to either of them, but there was no way Dean was going to kill Sam, that just was not going to happen.

 

" That's not what I meant Sam'' but Dean couldn't bring himself to say any more due to the huge lump growing in his throat.

 

" Why did you leave us Dean? Do you really hate us that much'' 

"Sam I don't hate you.' Dean decided not to mention their mother, he didn't want to go and get himself all worked up, he had to stay calm and get Sam out of the dangerzone.

" they said you were crazy'' Sam slurred, Dean wasn't even sure if his brother was even fully aware any more of his situation.

" that's why I had to go Sam..'' Dean whispered, pulling the car to an abrupt halt outside the bunker. There was so much more to say than that and he knew he wasn't really properly answering any of his brothers questions, but he would. In time.... in time he would, he bit his lip, that was hoping they still had time.

 

 

Swinging open the passenger door of the impala he pulled Sam out, allowing himself to be used as a crutch to support his brothers weakening frame. Bursting through the door be began to yell, feeling his brothers body fading against him

" Cas!'' .... '' Cas!''

 

Castiel appeared looking alarmed by the bellowing followed by the rest of the crew, His eyes became wide as saucers when they fell on Sam's crumpled form, Dean must of looked quite a sight also with Sam's blood smeared all over him and his knuckles bloody from punching that dude.

" he needs urgent attention!'' Castiel announced straight away, taking over, he pushed himself ahead of Jeff and the others helping Dean to support Sam

" where are we taking him?'' Cas glanced towards the basement stairs looking deeply uncertain '' the cold could worsen his condition''

"No!..'' Dean said sharply '' he's not going back down there, not like this. "' take him to my room be can have my bed'' he didn't look at Jeff as they passed him expecting him to object, but the old man remained silent.

 

 

Dean looked at Sam's frail form as he was laid out on the bed, he felt the sting of tears so alien to him. What had he done?

 

 

 

 

A/N soooo sorry it has taken me as long to update. I hope it is still heading in the right direction also sorry its a bit short. Thank you so much for your kind kudos and comments, hopefully we come to understand more about Dean in the next few chapters before we crack open Sam ;o)

 

 

 

 

 

 

"


	9. Chapter 8

 

 

Chapter 8

 

 

' _He could feel the heat clinging to his skin, sweat dripping from his pores and that was enough to send him rigid with fear alone, but the stench of smoke filled his nostrils so severely that he felt he felt he would surely suffocate, as he crossed the landing he could see the flames, licking and curling their way around the doorway to his parents room.  
_

_'' Dad'' his voice stuck in his throat and the noise was barely a whisper, his heart was pounding as in his state of panic he bolted towards their bedroom door_

_'' Dad'' He tried again, but again his voice was barely audible like a cry out to sea that sailors would surely never hear, and it was then that he could see, someone, something he couldn't quite understand, the scene unfolding before his eyes, his father trapped and pinned down by a figure._

_'' Dean!!'' a second panicked voice among the commotion. His fathers. '' Dean run, please Dean get Sam and run'' His fathers face contorted in a fearful expression he had never seen before. He tried again to cry out and maybe it was that which disturbed the figure and caused it to move, it's head turning slowly to towards Dean. Terrifying benevolent black eyes locked upon fearful wide green ones. A scream stuck in his throat and the desire to run from the scene, flee from the house was compelling but instead he heard a baby wailing, a child crying out for his mother or his father begging for someone to take care of him 'Sam' he had to get Sam............_

_..........................................and only when he held the small crying bundle in his arms did he look back towards his parents room to see it entirely engulfed in a blazing inferno and it was only then that Dean fled.'_

 

 

 

Dean Gasped sucking in fresh air as he awoke from a nightmare that he hadn't had in years, he shuddered to think as time had passed how hard it had become to distinguish nightmare from memory. Maybe after all he had been crazy, how could there of been a strange figure in his parents room that night, the police had ruled out an intrusion, and those eyes, no one could have jet black eyes like that and yet Dean swore... no he knew, or did he? shaking his head he rose from his make shift bed on the floor to check on his brother.

 

Cas had decided he was probably suffering from mild exhaustion and declared that indeed one of his wounds had become infected but with popper rest and care he would be okay. Dean had insisted on treating Sams wounds himself, not wanting anyone not even Cas who he would trust with his own life to lay hands on Sam after what he had witnessed that afternoon. His brothers chest sank and rose as he slept peacefully, Dean knew that they needed to talk... but first he had to find Jeff, he wanted out. He needed to get Sam away from here. Away from this whole fucked up situation and more importantly away from himself. _  
_

 

 

 

He found Jeff in the kitchen, it wasn't hard, Jeff spent a lot of his time in the kitchen one way or another, eating, drinking coffee..... Sipping whiskey in a long drawn out thoughtful way which was exactly what he was doing when Dean found him. Luckily he was alone.

'' I want out Jeff'' He swung the opposite chair round to face the him and plonked his arse down so that the two were facing each other as though they were about to start a round of poker, Jeff looked up his face so far unreadable.

'' Go on...'' the older man prompted maybe a slight hint of interest in his voice

'' This situation with Sam, I want out, He's sick and this has gone too far I need to take him back'' Jeff shifted in his chair and reached for a pack of cigarettes, casually offering one to Dean.

'' and what makes you think the kid ain't gonna squeal on us as soon as he's back with mommy dearest'' Jeff had a point and Dean knew he did, but really what was the alternative? no. Dean couldn't consider the alternative he had got Sam into this he had to get Sam out.

'' He won't, leave it to me I swear, I'll get him to say we wore masks'' the throaty laugh that erupted from Jeff's body caught Dean by surprise

'' You think he's really gonna keep stum for a brother who hasn't given a rats ass about him for fourteen years! a brother that kidnapped him, tortured him and held him for ransom. Come on Dean I raised you better than that, and don't you think I considered masks but how practical would that of been eh? all of us wearing damn masks for god knows how long? and not only that but I reckon that kids smart enough to give us away from our voices alone. What college did you say he was at?'' Dean hadn't actually specified a college... well because Dean didn't know... he'd never bothered to ask, but he knew Jeff didn't actually care, he was just highlighting the fact that Sam had gotten into college, that Sam was not some baffoon that would be so easily led.

'' What's the plan then? kill him? he's just a kid Jeff and we ain't murderers, well not unless somethings changed and someones forgotten to clue me in on it. who you gonna get to do it? coz I sure as hell ain't gonna, and I can't see Cas going along with it... how about we ask chad eh!??'' Dean scoffed as he finished his sentance, then leaned in... closer to his old comrade '' or maybe you're gonnna finish the job yourself is that it? maybe you get off on that' Jeffs face darkened

'' You watch your damn mouth, anyone else and you wouldn't still be standing, lucky for you I know the value of a good soldier, especially one I fashioned myself.'' he continued his spiel ignoring the murderous look in those smoking green eyes. '' People like you and me Dean, we don't get out, once you're in you stay in no matter what the consequences. You know the only way out for people like us is prison or death'' 

'' Yeah'' Dean swallowed, trying to control his voice, knowing it was not going to help Sam for him and Jeff to have a punch up '' And what about Sam? does he get out or does he have to pay for my mistakes too? Look Jeff I'll get the money for you I swear just let him go, if needs be I'll say I was in it alone you and the others can flee before the police even get here, I'll take the rap for the lot'' Tilting back in his chair Jeff resumed a less threatening position.

'' I'll think about it.. meanwhile you don't get doing anything damned stupid do ya hear me? you wanna see that pretty blue eyed angel of yours in prison, coz you know as well as I do they'll tear him apart'' Well that was a low blow Jeff using Cas against him, he knew he would rather go to hell than put Cas in that situation, Cas didn't deserve that he was angel.. compared to the rest of them anyway, pompous git.

 

'' Alright.. but promise me you won't do anything behind my back, you decide you're gonna kill that innocent kid brother of mine, you do it like a man and you go through me first whatever that outcome may be'' The both knew that meant If Sam was going down Dean was going down first.

 

 

 

A/N hopefully a slightly longer chap there, once again thank you to anyone who has taken the time to kudos or comment, It really spurs me on and honestly as long as no one throws too much rotten egg at me constructive criticism can be very help full too! ( although nice comments are like cream cakes) :o)

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean walked over to Sam's bedside, stroking the sweaty mop of brown hair sticking to his forehead.  
'' I'm so sorry Sammy'' he whispered continuing the brotherly gesture of affection running his finger up and down Sam's sleeping face as he did so.  
'' I know I've let you down kid, I know I've messed up everything and I've pulled you into this damn mess, but please Sammy...'' Tears slid down Deans cheeks '' Please Sammy I never meant for this, I don't know what I meant for but you have to believe me when I tell you it wasn't this and I don't know what I'm going to do to get us out of this but I will do everything I can or..or I will die trying baby boy'' He perched himself on the edge of Sam's bed pulling his fingers away, just starring at the unmoving form, seeing it for the first time in a way he hadn't for so long, seeing just his brother, his brother who needed him and Dean ached to put things right, hell to put everything right, but how could he even begin to put fourteen years of hurt to rest, how could he ever make up for walking out on Sam all those years ago? and now this, his brother had almost been sexually abused because Dean had put him in this predicament, dean shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't found them when he did. Sam was ill because of him. 

Angrily Dean got up pacing the room, he had always been a fuck up he knew that, but now he'd gone and fucked everything up for Sam as well, the very person he was always meant to protect, when he had forgotten that? when had he become so far derailed that he had thought using his wonderful little brother as bait in one of his sick games was ok. Shaking his head he walked over to Sam's bed once more, heart filled with so much regret it was tearing him apart, he should never have left Sam behind, he'd thought at the time it was safest but now he wasn't so sure, he was sure if anyone could of prevented him from becoming this monster it was Sam. He lent down placing a kiss on his brothers forehead.  
'' I had to go Sammy.... she was going to have me locked away, I found the papers. mom was going to have me institutionalized... she thought I did it Sammy'' Dean breathed the words he'd kept locked up for so long into his brother ear before pulling away and heading for the door, he needed some air he had to get out of there before he broke down completely and where would that get him and Sam?

'' I don't believe you did..'' a small voice stopped him, Dean hovered in the door way still contemplating leaving the room, running away like he always did, but instead he turned to see his little brother pushing himself up on his elbows.  
'' I never believed that it was you Dean... I ....I don't know about monsters with black eyes'' he laughed a little, his smile making Dean feel like the sun was rising in his chest '' but I never believed you could be capable of anything like that'' Dean scoffed  
'' and how about now Sam? you still believe that I'm not capable of that now? '' Hazel eyes starred back at him for a moment taking everything in  
'' No Dean I don't.... I don't believe any of it and I never did. I can't pretend that I understand any of what is going on right now... well not completely anyway, I know why you abducted me, but as to why you thought this '' he raised his hands apart in a gesture '' that this was the only path you could take I have no idea Dean what you were thinking'' and Dean couldn't stop himself, he bit his bottom lip, knowing the moment was totally inappropriate seeing his little brother waving his arms about in such a serious way, telling him off as though he were a small child, as though Dean were the little brother, he started to chuckle.  
'' Dean.... Dean stop that'' Sam looked at him incredulously '' Dean... seriously none of this is funny'' but his stern parenting tone only made Dean chuckle even more, unthinking he lent over ruffling his little brothers hair. '' Oi stop that'' Sam pulled away with a serious bitch face '' You could end up getting us both killed'' that statement made Dean sober up slightly.  
'' I'm sorry Sam, I know how serious this situation is believe me, I just can't believe what a brave, clever, intuitive young man my little brother has grown up to be, I will get us out this Sammy no matter what I promise'' He whispered the last part more to himself.  
'' No Dean, we will get us out of this, no more making me your maiden in distress, I'm not your victim I'm your brother, and if you meant all those things you said when you thought I was sleeping then you will treat me as your equal from now on and not your prisoner''  
'' C'mere bossy little bro'' and before Sam could say anything more he was engulfed in a massive bear hug which transcended in to a full blown tickle attack  
'' Dean..ger off .... ger off me .. I'm not a ki....'' but Sams stifled protests were interrupted  
'' I take it you're both feeling up to some supper'' They simultaneously looked up, Dean releasing Sam from his grip patting him on the back as he did so  
'' Too right Cas I don't know about Sam but I could eat a horse'' 

Castiel stood in the doorway shaking his head smiling... well it was true you could never predict what was going to happen next when you had a Winchester around, and now Castiel had two, he really wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into but he knew he would protect Dean with every ounce of his very essence, so he guessed that meant he would protect Sam too.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N  
Sorry it's taken so long to update, always known how this story was going to go but not how I was going to get from A - B so I have decided to make it a series split into parts.... I'm still terrible with updates so be fore warned. 

 

Dean felt the best that he had in ages, laughing and joking with Sam, his little brother seemed to really be coming out of himself, his personality really shined. To Dean he was perfect, maybe being a big brother you are slightly biased but nevertheless perfect he seemed.  
'' What's this happy families?'' Dean heard the southern drawl from the doorway, and turned to see Chris, his arms draped against the door frame, face looming in unwanted.  
'' What do you want Chris?'' Dean almost heard the growl in his own voice as he looked up from his burger.  
'' Nothing'' A winning smile crossed his friends face as his eyes pointed in Sam's direction with a wink. Dean felt his chest tighten, he'd known Chris for a long time and he thought he knew him, surely Chris couldn't really hurt Sam.

'' OK woteva dude, tell me what you want or do us a favor and do one'' Dean tried to sound casual in his tone, tensing as Chris entered the room, perching himself on the bed next to Sam who shrank backwards immediately.

'' Ok Chris man, seriously what's the issue?'' That protective feeling that Dean seemed to get whenever Sam was involved was back with vengeance. 

'' No issue Deanio, just want a little buddy time if you know what I mean'' he lent over to ruffle Sam's hair, Sam all but bolted from his bed.

''No! Please Dean No! Please'' Sam looked horrified, It was Chris's turn to scoot back.

'' What's the matter with the little twerp, I ain't even barely touched him'' Chris seemed genuinely aggrieved looking scornfully at Sam before turning to take his leave in disgust.  
'' I'm tellin ya now bud, that kid's trouble, leave it to me and I'll take care of him for ya'' Sam was practically part of the wall he was flattened against trying to keep his distance from Chris, who in turn looked at him with an expression between hunger and alarm. Dean wasn't sure anymore which expression he could trust more.  
'' Get out Chris'' he murmured angrily, there was no argument when Chris left, only a confused expression crossing his features.

Dean turned to Sam, not sure exactly what to make of his little brother's reaction  
'' Hey Sam is everything ok? it's only Chris man, I know he's a bit rough round the edges, but seriously dude??'' Dean looked at his brother bizarrely squashed against the wall with a mixture of amusement and concern.  
'' Hey dude what's the matter, It's only Chris I know he's a bit rough and ready but still'' Dean stopped short, the look on his brothers face stopping him in his tracks.

'' Dean, let me go, Please make them let me go, I can't.... not again please Dean no... Please'' Sam's eyes were watering, Dean put his food to one side feeling sick, his brother's reaction was bothering him immensely.  
'' Sam hey, buddy calm down, we've been through this, I will get us out I promise but I can't just act and do something stupid you know this, what's the matter'' Dean edged slowly towards the terrified form, now cowering against the wall. Tears streaming down the young man's face. He looked up at Dean with those winning puppy dog hazel eyes.  
'' Please Dean'' it was almost a whisper. '' Please don't let them touch me''

Dean stepped back, whoa, this was too much, Chris was a handful he knew that, but what Sam was implying, that was never part of the deal, was that what Sam seriously thought that he had been bought here to be made part of some depraved sex game, that he was going to be passed around to Deans comrades as some kind of sex toy?? oh god!! Dean couldn't breathe, he could barely move.

'' Sam'' When Dean did find his voice it was small '' Sam please listen to me, no one, and I repeat no one! is going to touch you like that here ok? I know that this situation is less than perfect ok? and those guys are definitely not saints...... hell they are probably on Gods most wanted... but seriously they're not going to.... to rape you for fucks sake Sam! not even Chris.. I swear I know him he's all talk he wouldn't dare. I'll kill him I swear to god Sam I'll kill him, Look a me'' Sam didn't look up. ''SAMMY LOOK AT ME'' Hazel eyes shot open.  
''Has somebody hurt you Sammy?'' Dean had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

''P..Please don't be mad Dean'' Sam's eyes continued to leak with tears, which gave Dean the urge to punch someone or something into the ground.  
''I'm not mad Sammy'' he said as softly as he could manage, edging his way over to his brother until his hands rested gently upon his shoulders '' I'm not mad Sam ok? but I need to know'' Sam nodded  
''Ok Dean...'' he breathed shakily '' Yes''  
The sinking feeling in Deans stomach suddenly felt like a dumbbell at the bottom of the sea.  
'' When I was kidnapped before.. I was.... I was forced Dean.... Ok.. are you happy now? I was forced to... to do things against my will.. continuously for months, is that the answer you were looking for Dean? am I a more attractive prospect to be traded off to your friends now you know I'm experienced'' Sam spat at him.

Dean recoiled... his mind swirling... his worst nightmare confirmed.

A/N short chap I know, next one will be longer please R/R as it really spurs me of :o)


	12. Chapter 12

''what do you mean when you were kidnapped before? Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sam had been kidnapped before?? all of a sudden certain things started to fall in to place, his total complete and utter fear at the gag, what Cas had said about the nightmares and the panic attacks. It all made sense, Sam had been held captive before, and now Dean, his own big brother was making him re live his worst nightmares.  
'' I didn't want to say anything, It's just... I can't go through that again Dean, I would rather die, seriously I mean it'' One look into Sam's eyes and Dean knew the kid meant it  
'' Jesus Christ Sam, How many times, I can't speak for those sick freaks that took you before, but I can tell you that nothing like that is going to happen here. God I know Jeff is a beast but he doesn't condone that! and nor do I for that matter. I don't even think Chris would really go that far, he likes to mess with people it's kinda his thing, he was just trying to freak you out.''

Sam collapsed back onto the bed and started to sob, Dean understood, it was all too much, Sam was only 21 years of age and he had already been abducted.. and.. god! Dean didn't want to think about it, but if Sam needed to talk about it then it was the least he could do. He rubbed Sam's back with the palm of his hand trying to calm his little brother down.  
'' Hey, Hey you wanna talk about this Sammy? cos I'm all ears if you need to let this one out baby bro''  
'' I don't... Dean it was awful, there were so many of them and I was only 18 at the time, I tried to stop them but I just.. I just couldn't ... Dean I begged them to stop and they just laughed at me. '' Dean swore to himself if those freaks were still alive he was gonna kill em, but now wasn't the time to fish about what happened to those sick son o bitches.  
'' Ok Sammy it's not your fault kidda, Its all on them, but you're safe now, and you're doing so well for yourself'' Sam burrowed his face further into the bedclothes  
'' I'm not though am I Dean, I'm just waiting around for one of your comrades to put a bullet it my brain and what if you're wrong about your mate Chris huh? how you gonna stop them without getting hurt too'' He sniffled, and Dean's heart broke.  
'' I've already told you I'm going to sort this out, look Jeff has taken me in and looked after me since I was 16, Cas would never harm a fly, nor would Chad for that matter and as for Chris, yeah he's not exactly mother friggin Teresa but I really don't think he would hurt me. Please just give me a chance to sort this, do you trust me?''  
Sam nodded wearily, his eyelids starting to fall.

As Dean closed the door and stepped out onto the landing he nearly jumped out of his skin as a figure ( who turned out to be Jeff ) collided straight into him.  
'' What the fuck'' Dean eyed him suspiciously '' What you doing up here'' What he really meant was what was he doing lurking around outside Sam's room in the dark, but he didn't say it, still trying to avoid an out and out brawl.  
'' I uh.. was coming to see you, how is your brother?'' If Dean didn't know better he would of sworn there was a hint of guilt in the older man's voice.  
'' Oh yeah he's just Peachy, poor kid thinks he's on deaths row waiting for the minute one of us decides to blow his brains out, and the sorry point is I can't even promise him that's not the case'' Jeff didn't bat an eyelid  
'' Look Dean, we're not gonna kill the kid ok?'' Dean's legs almost gave way in relief  
'' Y..you're not'' He looked at Jeff with hopefull green eyes  
'' No, but I need you to do me a favor, we're running out of supplies, I need you to go into town tomorrow and pick up some stuff, then when you get back we'll discuss what to do about the kid'' Dean smelt a rat  
'' Why can't Cas go, he's way smarter with the cash flow than I am'' Jeff sighed  
'' You know full well every time he goes we all end up with more Greens than a vegetable patch'' Dean couldn't argue, it had been a pretty miserable week or so living off vegetable stew.  
'' God Damnit! so write him a list'' Frustration was building inside of him, he really didn't want to leave Sam alone, but then he was too weak still for a trip all round town.  
'' I'm concerned Dean'' Jeff paused for a second '' I'm concerned at your lack of trust in us as a group, this can't continue. You can go into town tomorrow and get the supplies and that's an order my son, and if you really don't trust the rest of us get your damned angel to guard the kid.'' With that Jeff took his leave, Dean didn't like this idea at all but what choice did he have, he trusted Cas implicitly and that would have to be enough, although he still felt uneasy.

 

A/N The next chapter is the last one in this part of the series. It has what I think is major reveal.... but that's just me, ya'll might of guessed it. Also there will be more about Sam's ordeal and Deans past and their fathers death in the second part of the series so please don't be too disappointed by me not going too deep at this stage, I've tried to make it so the bond between them grows gradually and therefore so do the feels and deep conversations. Hope people are still enjoying as always please R/R and thank you for those who have Kudos :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Okay this is the final chapter of Part 1 of the Brother Bound series, thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read, comment and Kudos. I hope you enjoy .

 

Dean knew he was breaking the speed limit, The grocery bags on the passenger seat wobbling about incessantly almost spilling their contents all over the Impala floor, but really? Dean just didn't care, he couldn't give a damn about the groceries all he wanted to do was get back to the bunker and back to Sam. He had asked Cas to stay with him, and he should of been content with that, but something in his veins was telling him otherwise and he just couldn't shake it.  
The groceries did finally end up all over the floor as Dean took that last bend before the road leading up to the bunker, and he was almost there... almost... but he was still about half a mile up the road when he saw them. Chris stood out in the middle of the road, he appeared to be loading something in to the back of his car.. it looked like feet? it was feet and Dean felt his heart sink as he recognized the trainers. They were Sam's. Chris was closing the back passenger side door now and climbing into the drivers seat. Deans heart stopped. He wasn't going to make it. They were taking Sam somewhere.. it looked like... surely it couldn't be.. the feet had been unmoving. Sam was dead. 'Nononono' Dean wasn't going to believe it, they couldn't, they'd promised, tears were clouding his vision as he sounded his horn, Chris was pulling away now as Dean came in behind him, if he heard the horn and saw Dean through the rear view mirror it didn't show, If anything the vehicle in front of him picked up speed.  
Dean considered following for one split second, but he couldn't, he needed to know if it was too late. If he was too late.

 

''CAS'' Dean shouted out loudly,the entrance to the bunker was open, but there wasn't anyone around. ''CAS!!'' he tried again desperately hoping it was all just some big mistake, that he had somehow gotten it all wrong. Eventually after what felt like an eternity his friend appeared at the top of the stairs, his face the color of ash.  
'' Dean I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know... I swear on my life I didn't know'' Castiel was coming down the stairwell, just as another figure appeared behind him. Jeff.  
' You Bastard!!!'' Dean screamed upon spotting the older man, The gun from his waistband in seconds pointed in Jeff's direction  
'' Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger'' He ignored Castiels pleas for him to put the gun away and looked straight into Jeffs eyes. Infuriatingly he remained calm, he didn't say a word, apparently waiting for something more from Dean, maybe waiting to see if he was actually going to pull the trigger, and Dean was pretty sure he was going to.  
'' You promised me, you promised me you weren't going to kill him.. you said.. you said.. '' and Dean broke off, he could feel hot wet tears on his cheeks and Castiels hands pressing against his shoulder.  
'' Don't you dare touch me'' He spat in Cas's direction ''You let them, How could you let them KILL him'' Dean was aware he was becoming hysterical as the sheer horror of the situation dawned on him, all the while keeping the gun aimed at Jeff who didn't make a single effort to move. but this time he did speak.  
'' Sam isn't dead''  
''Liar'' Dean retorted '' I saw him, I fuckin saw him, he wasn...oh god! he wasn't moving how could you! I trusted you Damnit!! all of you''  
'' It's true Dean, Please put the gun down, the.. the water it was drugged I didn't know'' Castiel's hands were on his shoulders once more  
''Please Dean please put the gun down'' This time reluctantly Dean lowered the gun but only because there was some glimmer of hope that he could get Sam back. Sam wasn't dead yet and that was a start, that was something to hold on to. He pushed the gun back in to his waistband and looked at Jeff expectantly.  
'' Then where have you taken him? Where the hell is Chris taking my brother?''

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They sat the three of them in the Kitchen, Dean's fingers twisted around a whiskey glass, he wasn't sure where Chad was, but at this moment in time he was passed caring, the kid was probably hiding someplace until all the commotion had died down. Jeff sat in front of him, with Castiel to his left, in between them like a referee and Jeff took a huge breath.  
'' I'm sorry Dean... I knew if I asked you about this that you would freak out and I have to do it, I have to'' He closed his eyes like his was stuck in a memory some other place ... some other time.  
'' I had a son Dean, a long time ago and he was.. he was taken from me, he was taken by people traffickers, they take young men and women and sell them into slavery, it's all done underground, I've been tracking them for years, finding things out about them. They usually take street kids, people that nobody will miss, but this time they made a mistake. I did miss my boy. We had an argument, we were like that he and I too similar I suppose'' Jeff gave a little reminiscent laugh before continuing '' He walked out, but this time he didn't come back. I waited at first thinking he was just more mad than usual, and then finally I knew something was wrong, so I looked for him everywhere, even contacted the police but they didn't want to know. Eventually I tracked them down though, got the details of the guy that bought my Jensen and I bust into his home and shot him in the goddamned head, Then I searched his shithole of a property from top to bottom, I found my boy in the basement... Chained up.. can you believe that? Godamned chains on him like a dog, the things they had done to him you wouldn't wish upon your worst enemy and I'll never forget looking into his eyes and seeing how the light from his eyes had died. He lived a week after that, my big strong lad, 24 years of age with everything to live for took his own life as soon as he got the chance'' and now Dean could see that Jeff really was back in that awful memory and for a second he felt sorry for the man, but it was only brief before his mind returned to the task in hand.  
'' So what the hell has that got to do with you taking Sam'' Jeff blinked twice and then he appeared to resurface from his mind back to the current day situation.  
'' I need someone, reputable with money to take them down, it's all planned, I've got a mate 'Bobby' he's is a copper and he's going to help. We've tracked them down, They are having an Auction in an old warehouse about 15 miles from here tomorrow, Chris is going to give them Sam as a street rat in exchange for money. Then Bobby is going to attend with Chad in tow posing as an existing slave and buy Sam back. Sam can testify against them, he's an upstanding citizen who has been kidnapped, he can say he was with them the whole time and in doing so he will bring down their whole sick operation. With the testimony of a cop and a rich college kid they can't wriggle out of this again'' Jeff's eyes were gleaming.

Dean shook his head disbelieving the insanity of the situation, why hadn't Jeff just told him, did he think that Dean would of refused to help him take down that pack of perverts?  
'' I would of helped you if you had just asked, but why Sam? what if this goes wrong. If anything happens to Sam I'm sorry old man but I will not be able to forgive you. Not ever no matter what your reasons are'' and Dean meant that.  
'' Is this why you dragged me off the streets all those years ago? were you going to use me until you realized that I was just another runnaway'' Dean felt sick, but Jeff was shaking his head.  
'' No. Jesus Dean'' and he thought he saw a rare shred of emotion cross his mentors features '' I would never, you were a kid Dean, I took you from the streets for quite the opposite reason, you look like him... Jensen I mean... and when I saw you all alone.. the though of those fuckers getting hold of you, I just I couldn't just leave you there. So I took you in and I taught you to fight, now I just need one more favor from you, and If you don't want to do it I will understand, but if you do... when we get Sam back you can leave, both of you and I won't do a thing to stop it I promise''  
'' What do you want me to do?'' and Dean already knew he was going to do it.  
'' I need you to kill the head honcho, he will be distracted by the events of the auction and off guard, Prison is too good for that Bastard, I won't rest until he no longer breathes, If Cas can get you in, I need you to sneak in and take him out. Take the sniper you'll need it''  
''Ok'' Dean nodded, If it meant he could keep an eye at the events of the auction and more importantly Sam then there would be no stopping him. He just hoped Sam would forgive him for all of this and that this plan came out on top. The thought that Sam might think that DEan had been in on this... that Dean ... had.. had him sold for money just didn't bear thinking about. He turned to Jeff.  
'' Does Sam know what is going on?'' Jeff shook his head  
'' I'm sorry Dean but we need this to be realistic, it's his life on the line if we let him slip up, the kid needs to believe this is real.''

Dean closed his eyes, He needed to get Sam back. If he could get Sam back in one piece then he swore to god he would never put a foot out of line again. Hell he would go to church every Sunday and say grace every mealtime. Please just let him get his little brother back. 

 

The End Of Part 1

 

A/N please feel free to comment or Kudos if you enjoyed, and I will try and get on to part to ASAP.


End file.
